Una chica, con el misterio mas aterrador
by Nagi hatsune
Summary: Que pasaria si?...una chica llegara a la ciudad de nuestros personajes favoritos? y que tuviera una amistad con alguien que nunca nadie penso que seria posible, esta chica ara muchos cambios anque su pasado este manchado con sangre
1. El comienzo

UHHH! Que emoción! w, es mi primer fic! :3 me siento súper emocionada, bueno soy nueva en eso de escribir fics, así que si tengo errores no duden en decírmelos n_n

Majin Tantei nougami neuro no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yūsei Matsui TT~TT de lo contrario yo hubiera publicado esto después de la serie, asi como una segunda temporada ¬w¬

Bueno aquí va la historia disfruten el primer capitulo!

Una niña se encontraba sentada en una sala muy lujosa, la niña tenía una cabellera muy larga, color negra como la noche, ojos color morado , con un enorme brillo de alegría, los culpables de esa sentimiento eran, dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, que no eran muy visibles por una fuerte luz que daba desde el techo, pero la niña ignoraba eso

(?):me alegro que se hayan tomado un momento de su tiempo a verme-dijo la niña mientras balanceaba son piernas en el borde del asiento, los adultos se miraron con complicidad, la niña curiosa esperaba que les diría sus padres

Pa. Na.: Bueno Nagi….nosotros..teníamos algo muy pero muy importante que decirte…

Ma. Na.: es verdad Nagi, es algo que de seguro te gustara

Nagi:"de seguro me felicitaran por mi cumpleaños, que felicidad!" enserio, que es?

Los dos: nos mudamos a Sudamérica!

Esa noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, enserio?, sudafrica?, cualquier niña de 8 años les diría que su cumpleaños lo habían olvidado, pero ella no, no ya se había acostumbrado a sentir la soledad que le daba sus padres, cada cosa que aria sentir a cualquier padre orgulloso ellos no lo decían, estaban más orgullosos de su hijo mayor, el siempre era el tema principal de cada conversación comenzaba y terminaba por su hermano ,

****************punto de vista de Nagi*******************

ahh southa sin duda era único en su raza, era egoísta, arrogante, machista, muy idiota en mi perspectiva , siempre abusaba de el poder de mis padres, pero de algo estoy segura, el será un abusador de poder y un mimado

(¿?):QUE!

Ah! Y hablando del rey de roma! , Les presento a mi hermano, Southa sasamori, el más idiota y cavernícola que exista en este mundo, por que hablo así de mi hermano?, bueno ya saben que los hermanos se odian mutuamente, pero para mí era más que eso, nos odiábamos desde el primer momento, él es un idiota, y un brabucón, él tiene 11, es medio bronceado, de cabello negro un poco largo y pintado con algunas rayas rubias, es de 1.46 , su cabeza es muy grande pero estoy segura que lo único que tiene ahí es aire comprimido

Southa: como que vamos a Sudamérica?

Mamá: cariño pensamos que les gustaría

Southa: nos gustaría ni de coña!

Ah! Si, él tiene un lindo vocabulario, y si no he dicho esto antes, él es un estúpido machista, también sé que les estará pasando por la cabeza, "como es que una niña de 8 años sepa de lo que pasa a su alrededor y habla como un adulto?", muy simple, desde que tengo memoria he tenido un alto coeficiente intelectual de 199 , me han dado muchas becas para ir a Harvard o Stanford, pero las he rechazado, me aburriría en ese lugar, simplemente está rodeado de idiotas que se esfuerzan, hasta tal punto de convertirse en un loco sicótico

Nagi: Oto_sama, Oka_sama,(1) yo estoy muy contenta por el viaje

: ves hijo aprende de tu hermana

Mi padre me revolvió mi cabello, me hacía sentir el mas mínimo rose de mis padres me daba una inmensa felicidad

Southa: solo se hace el ángel

Nagi: no es verdad

Southa: si lo haces solo porque eres una pulga que no debió nacer!

Ok, una cosa es insultarme, pero otra es desafiarme, y el que me desafía no saldrá sin un golpe en la cara

**SAPP! **(Malos efectos de sonido sumimasen ejeje n_ñU)

La mejilla de Southa ya estaba en el rojo más visible posible, me sentí muy bien golpeándolo, ejeje tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido pero eso sería rebajarme al nivel de la violencia

Southa: pero que mierda te pasa por la cabeza!

Nagi: pero si tenía un mosca en la mano, no iva a dejar que se quede ahí en mi mano que asco!

Southa: maldi….

: bueno ya! Decidido iremos mañana en la mañana a Sudáfrica

Nagi: okas!

Southa: y mis amigos?

: conseguirás otros

Southa: Tsk, da igual

Bueno algunas cosas que me faltaron mencionar, mi madre es como lo diría, es adicta a su teléfono, milagrosamente cuando no la veo pegada a la pantalla del teléfono, estaría cargándose, ella es muy linda, es delgada, su tono de piel es de color nívea, su cabello color café esta siempre recogido en una cebolla pero algunos mechones caen en su cara , era muy preciosa mi mamá…como lo dirían los japoneses?..ah! si era kawaii, sus ojos eran color miel, es americana,mi padre era el hombre "ideal" o así le decían las amas de casa de nuestra casa, era alto, tenía un cuerpo trabajado, era de pelo negro, con un tono de piel bronceada , sus ojos eran de color celeste, eso era raro, el era muy aficionado a su trabajo y al póker, pero claro una familia no dura , yo descubrí que mi padre le es infiel a mi madre, pero para que gastar tiempo , no me aria caso…..como siempre, él es japonés, y por ultimo yo , bueno soy pelinegra, de piel perlada, y de ojos morados, es extraño ya que mi mamá no tiene familiares así y mi padre menos, me gustan los dulces, estudiar, gimnasia y mi collar, ese collar me lo había regalado mi tía Sofía, obviamente de parte de mi mamá, ella era la única que me prestaba atención, era muy dulce conmigo, ella era rubia, de ojos verdes, me contaba sus aventuras cuando era joven, ella era una autentica aventurera, me conto la ves que conoció a un tal Rembo?..asi! Rambo es un tío que salió en buenas películas de guerra, también viajo por Italia hasta la india, conoció las fronteras de México, y se enamoró en Francia, me contaba todo, demo(2) ella enfermo en una temporada de frio, ella tenía un cáncer muy avanzado, los doctores no podían hacer nada, ella me havia regalado su collar de Gade, el mismo color que sus ojos, y me dijo una frace que nunca olvidare en mi exictencia,

*******************Flash back*******************

"Este collar deja de ser mío, mis aventuras ya pasaron, es hora de que comiencen las tuyas, una nueva era enpienza para ti mi pequeño Tenshi(3)

Nagi:Oji_san(4)…

La máquina seso de pitar, dando como anuncio la muerte de mi mayor ser querido

Nagi: OJI_SAN! NOO!

Mis lágrimas resbalaban de mis mejillas, me dolía, me dolía mucho pero los doctores me tuvieron que sacar de la habitación, en esos días no pude dormir

*********************fin de flash back****************


	2. El encuentro de dos almas gemelas I

**Bueno! Hola gente del mundo , del universo y de la tierra del yaoi(?, Muchísimas gracias a Verlli_san, y Mrs pumkin´s comical dream por comentar bueno no aclare algunos puntos pero ahora los doy**

**(1):Oto_sama, significa Padre (el sama se ocupa en muestra de respeto n.n), y Oka_sama es Madre**

**(2)Demo, (pero en japonés)**

**(3)Tenshi, es Ángel en japonés**

**(4)Oji_sama, significa Tía en japonés**

**Bueno aclarado esos puntos , quisiera aclarar algo u.u**

**Yo:Tal ves me tarde un poquito en contestar…**

**Zero y Cronos: UN POCO LLEVAS UN MES FUERA! ¬¬#**

**Yo: los exámenes no son fáciles y menos para entrar a la secundaria, tarados**

**Zero:bueno de sierto punto, tiene razón Cronos_kun**

**Cronos: blah, blah**

**Yo: parece que alguien esta encabronado por k no lo han dibujado~ ñañaña**

**Nagi:eso parece ¬w¬**

**Los 3 : o nos equivocamos, Cro-nos-kun! *derp face***

**Cronos: es-so no es verdad o/./ó**

**Los 3: ajaaaaa! -3-**

**Yo: bueno para k se entretengan con unas rolitas para acompañar el fic**

**Fallen lieves- Bill talent**

**Matryoshka Durarara (****【デュラララ****!****】臨也と静雄でマトリョシカ 歌ってみた ****) **

**Bueno vamos al fic! owó**

Capitulo 2

_El encuentro de dos almas gemelas 1_

Después de haber abordado el avión (que por cierto era solo de ellos o.o), la familia permanecía en sus cosas, el joven Southa jugaba en su laptop, los padres platicando, y la menor, estaba leyendo un libro muy curioso "Los mitos y leyendas de Sudamérica

-Una bruja eh?, interesante…, se supone que asusta a los lugareños, pero no tienen fotos de ella…

-ne, ne y tú qué piensas detective_san?- a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello rosado ojos color dorado y su cuerpo medio transparente

"Nanako, te dije que te quedaras en casa" pensó frustrada la joven

-Pero es aburrido!, lo único que hago es asustar a tus ineptas criadas

*******Punto de vista de Nagi***************

Bueno casi se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle!, les presento a Daka…Dakastu..Dakilene?...uhhh!

-Daniela, MI NOMBRE ES DANIELA!- asi, Daniela, ella es

-Soy un demonio que se alimenta de casos, pequeña idiota-(Por k me recuerda a alguien? O.e)

Si eso, ella hace algo para que yo sola la vea, porque si no tendría serios problemas con mis padres

-Y bueno a todo esto, que tienes sobre la bruja eh?, Detective_san- La muy maldita me andaba jalando mis mejillas muy fuerte, que de seguro dejaran moretón

"Suéltame o no te lo digo" pensé enojad

-pffffff, aburrida- soltándome

"Bueno dice que, hace poco, una bruja de nombre Seiren, ella trabajaba en la oficina del pueblo, hacia profecías como si tuviera poderes extraordinarios, asi que la gente pensaba que era alguna especie de bruja, pero un día Seiren desapareció repentinamente, y un año después se encontraron sus huesos fosilizados, dicen que los aldeanos que le temían la torturaron hasta la muerte, pero no ahí pruebas que confirmen eso.."

-Ahh, interesante, dice algo de si que tuvo hijos?- dijo curiosa mientras permanecía sentada en la mesa (si han visto en las películas que en los aviones de 1 era clase tienen espacio grandes y mesitas?, pues así es)

"Uhhh, nop no dice nada de eso"

-Cariño, ya es hora de bajar!- me madre ya me estaba hablando, enpeze a guardar mis cosas y guarde el libro

************Punto de vista normal************

Después de haberse quedado por más de 2 semanas en la ciudad, la joven salió de la casa a echar un vistazo a la ciudad, con una blusa gris con rayas moradas una flada y unos botines cafeses, cuando se aseguro que nadie la vijilara enpezo a andar por las calles de aquella ciudad

-OYE!-

-WUAAAA!- por el susto la joven cayo al suelo de golpe

-Kyajajajaja! K fasil es asustarte- ria una chica de piel nívea cabello color café, unos hermosos ojos color miel tapados por unos lentes de sol, vestida con ropa para el calor (imagínenselo utedes soy floja- xD)

-Daniela, no espantes!-

-ai, que genio y yo que te acompañaba a tu viaje-

-no te hubieras molestado- dijo en un tono muy enojado

-oh pero si lo hice, ahora vamos a buscar a la bruja!, AJAJAJAJ-riéndose cómicamente la chica, sacándole una risa nerviosa a su acompañante

Bueno pero vamos más a la selva ahí dicen que se via con mas frecuencia-

-ok, vamos-

Y así las jóvenes emprendieron a un viaje, que de seguro cambiara sus vidas

**GOMENASAI! Espero que les guste esta pequeña parte, es que mañana tengo examen y necesito dormir bien OWÓ**

**Cronos: o , simplemente te iras a aver tu yaoi ¬¬**

**Yo: y si no te callas tal vez haga una historia yaoi tú con Zero_chan ¬w¬**

**Zero: ohh~ no estuviera mal pasar un rato con Cronos_kun~ *abrazando al peliverde***

**Cronos: wuaaa! O.o**

**Nagi: con un vestido de Maid, haciéndole "servicios" a Zero_kun *w***

**Cronos: aléjense! *sacando su navaja* o no respondo! _**

**Zero:*abrazando por detrás a Cronos* oraa, tranquilízate, CRO-NOS-KUN~ *soplándole al oído***

**Cronos: / **

**Nagi y Yo:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! /W/ YAOI!,YAOI!(?**

**Yo: esperen no!, este fic es hetero, pero lo tomare en cuenta ¬w¬**

**xDD comenten si quieren una bistoria yaoi de Cronos y Zero, y que les parecio el fic! xDDDD YANEEEE!**


End file.
